Harry Potter and the Secrecy Within
by thirdxdemension
Summary: New Update chpt. 4 up. Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts; some characters reveal their true colors. Updates will be weekly. Some updates will be every 2 weeks. Sry. R&R. Thanks.
1. Pivet Drive to Diagon Alley and Beyond

Harry Potter  
Year 5  
  
As Harry woke from his long night sleep he looked out his bedroom window. Uncle Vernon Dursley would be rising any minuite but he knew now that after four whole years of going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry not to mess with Harry. Although Harry as well as the other witches and wizards knew were told they were not to cast any major spells outside of Hogwarts. The only reason this rule was implyed was for the safety of all the muggles (non-witch/wizards). Harrys pet owl screeched loudly, Harry opened the window then let Hedwig out, which soared into the morning sky. "Ah, another day in the life of muggles." Harry said aloud, "What is the date today anyways, Harry walked over to his closet opened the door and pulled out a small piece of paper, "Halibus" said Harry and the paper began to grow. This was Harrys magic calendar one of the couple of magical things he was allowed to use over the summer. "Holy cow, today is the day we go back to Hogwarts, I better get my junk packed up or I'll miss the train. I don't want to go through what we did last year to get there." Says Harry remembering the frantic magic car ride. "Uhh that was scary. Come back." He calles to Hedwig we have to pack and get you all suited up for the train ride to Hogwarts." As soon as Harry spoke the word Howarts, Hedwig was back in the room in a flash. He hated the Dursleys too, just because of the hate and meaness twords Harry. "Lets go Harry." yells Uncle Vernon. "Where is the little magician at." he mumbles under his breath. Suddenly out of nowhere Harry appears, "Did you say something Uncle Vernon?" askes Harry in a very sarcastic way. "Get in the car or you'll miss the train." says Vernon. Who by this point is extreamly fed up. At the train station Harry departs from his uncle and heads twords platform 9 3/4. With all his luggage Harry disapears through the wall back into the magical relmn. "Finally free at last." Harry says as he breaths a sigh of relief. "Not quite youngman." A low voice says from behind Harry as a hand quickly pulls him into a full nelson. "Oww." screeches Harry. "Sorry man just playing around." says Ron Weasley (Harrys bestfriend). "Looks like we made the train this year." Harry says as he and Ron let out a chuckle. "So what ya been doing all summer Harry?" asks Ron. "Why didn't you write me?" "I'm so sorry, but you know my situation with my uncle even though he's afraid of me he still sets his limits." "That's a bunch of crock. I'm sorry but your uncle can be a real jerk." "Your telling me." Toot toot. "Their goes the trains whistle better get aboard. Lets go." On the train... "Oh no." groans Ron, "Here comes Draco Malfoy and his gang." "Whats wrong Weasley you don't look happy to see me." Draco remarked "That's because I'm not." Ron shot back. "Well it's not nice to smell you either." Draco says as he pulls Ron from his seat and pulls his pants down. "Their Weasley now there not floods anymore." Draco snorts as his buddies pick up Harry and throw his glasses down the aisle. Now just noticing Ron again he's pissed and now totally humiliated. Hermoine walks in and sees Draco she also sees her friends. "Hermione, hi..." "I know what was happening Harry and it's not going to pass over easily with me. Draco Malfoy I challenge you to a duel." Dracos lower lip dropped. He was shocked... did Hermione Granger just challenge him to a duel?!?!? "Alright" he finally said '' Since we're the only ones in this cabin Crabbe, Goyle go lock the cabin doors." "Already taken care of." Hermione said with a flick of her wand, the locking of the cabin doors could be heard. "Alright Draco no sneak attacks fair rules just like at Hogwarts ok?'' "Ok." "Let the duel begin." both Ron and Goyle said at the same time. "Your going to wish you never challenged me when I'm done with you..." says Draco. "Yea whatever." says Hermione and out from the tip of her wand sparks flew. Dracos wand started to crackle and was engulfed in a sea of green flames. "You may bow out gracefully now or I can finish you off, your choice." "Fine you win." says Draco, "But I expect a new wand." Bring me the ashes." says Hermione. "Tamochikeria." chants Hermione over the ashes. And in a puff of smoke the wand Draco used in the duel was like new. "Now get out of our cabin." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all exit from the compartment. "Wow Mione nice show." "Why, how?" "Just practicing thats all I'm not gonna be a pushover like before. Of course I'll study and get good grades and all but I'm not gonna be a pushover." " Well good for you I'm proud if you Mione keep it up." "So Harry up for some wizard chess?..." "Finally we're here I thought it would be another couple hours though." "Time for the sorting of the new students.'' "Elizabeth Rainof, Hufflepuff." ... "Jon Zary, Slitherin." ... "Andrew Grimm, Ravenclaw." ... Daria Lypp, Gryffindor." "And that concludes this years sorting, lets eat." said Dumbledore. "Does everyone know where their rooms are and the passwords to them?" asked Percy. "Good Lord leave them alone Percy they're new here." said Fred. "Yea Perce lay off." Gorge chimmed. In thr Gryffindor common room all the new students were asking questions about each others background magical and muggle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't stand it so they set off twords the library. In the library th echatted quietly about their summer and made plans to scare Vernon when Harry got back home. They talked about how easy or difficult a class would be. "Hello boys, Hermione." "Was that Proffesor Snape?" aske Harry dumfoundedly. "I think so." said Ron "What's gotten into him?" "Probably found some way to expell everyone in the school." joked Harry " "That's not funny Harry. You know how scared I get as soon as someone mentions expulsion." "Sorry Mione forgot." "It's ok." "Shhhhhh." hushed the librarian threatening to kick them out. "Have any of you thought about what you are going to do when you graduate from here in two years?" asked the librarian. "Actually I have," chimmed Hermione, "I'm going to be a famous reporter for the Daily Prophet." "Well that would be nice" asked the librarian, "What about you boys?" "I want to work for the ministry like my father." said Ron. "And I want to be the headmaster of a school of wizardry." said Harry "Really? How interesting if you come here during your free period I could get you an interview with Headmaster Dumbledore." "No sorry I'm actually not free during my free period. I have to help Ron here with his potions." "Speaking of potions thats our first class tomorrow.'' "Ah so you all have me first tomorrow, how nice." Said Snape. Whom not one of the group had seen come back from the dungons. "You'll probably be one if not my best class." "I hope so Proffesor." piped Hermione. "Well good night everyone and get a good nights rest we're starting right where we left off last year." "Good night proffesor." all of them said simotaniosly. "Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thoght it would be." said Harry. "Well guys I'm pretty tired I'm gonna head back to the dorm. See ya Harry, Mione." "I think we all gonna head back unless we have some late night studying to do, Mione?" "Ha ha very funny instead of a headmaster you should be a comidian...."  
"Good morning Harry." "Hi Ron." "you better hurry up it's almost time for first period.. and we have Snape." "What time is it?" "8:52 am." "Holy cow I'm gonna be late you go on without me." "See ya I don't wanna be busted by Snape." As fast as he could Harry brushed his teeth, gathered his books, and put on some fresh cloths. Great 8:57 I'll never make it to the dungon in time. Wait I can I can apparate to the dungon. Thank you Hermione for teaching me to apparate.-----......-------........------......------ ......-------.....-------....----......-----.....----....-- Harry apparated down to the dungon and was in his seat just as the bell was rining. "Harry you made it." Ron was estatic. "How?" "I apparated." "Wow I never would have thought of that. Oh here comes Snape."... "And that is why we never mix dove tail lotion with dolphin fins oil." Snape finished. Knock Knock Knock. I'll be right back. "Mr.Potter may I see you in the hall." "Uh oh what did I do now I've only been here two days." Harry thought. "Harry good to see ya in such good shape now if you'll follow me to my office we'll get something straightened out here ok?" Said Madam Hooch "Ohh thought I did something wrong." thought Harry as they walked down the hall. "First off," started Madam Hooch, "do you want to play Quidich this year?" "Very much so. "Good, now I have some forms for you to fill out." "Forms?" Harry interupted. "Yes medical forms. When you didn't send our owl back.." "What owl I never recieved any messages from any owl over the summer." "Good Heavens we thought you brought the bird back with you on the train. This is no small matter we must see Dumbledore at once. Come on Harry lets fly it will be much faster." Instantly two broomsticks appeared right in front of them. "The halls should be clear but keep eye out for student and staff." "Dumbledore, Dumbledore. Oh, poppyseed." The stone gargoyle moved out of the way both Harry and Madam Hooch were astonished. "Must be his password lets go." says Madam Hooch "Dumbledore." "Uhh yes you startled me. How can I be of service?" ...the story unravles... "Great Scott we must tell the witches council and ministry." The word spreads. "They have a tracker on the bird and it is... dead..what dead? How what happened you have the bird? Ok good bye." "What, what is it?" "They found it dead two days ago but didn't know whose it was so they didn't publicize it. I'm sorry Madam Hooch but your owl is dead." "Ahh nooooo damn magical creatures learn how to use your powers don't go expirementing on peoples pets." "Are you gonna be ok Madam Hooch?'' asks Dumbledore. "I'll be fine but for now I must go I will see you later say around 8:00?" "Ok we'll talk about his later." As Harry and Madam Hooch start to exit Dumbledore calls Harry back. "Yes, Proffesor Dumbledore." "You say you never recieved the owl that was sent by Madam Hooch?" "That is correct." "Well the letter she sent with it was not found." "Oh, really?" "Yes, and if we do not find that letter Voldermort could find you again." "I find it highly unlikely that he would intercept that owl and come back to Hogwarts with you still headmaster." "Yes, that is a possibility but you must be cautious ok Harry?" "Yes Proffesor." "I have to go see Hagrid now about this if he hasn't already heard. Anyways here are the papers for you to fill out to play Quidich. Good night." "Good night." "Harry where were you we were worried sick." shouts Hermione at Harry. As Harry tells his friends what happened a loud crash is heard in the hallway. They all rush out the picture panel door way and see Proffesor McGonagol yelling at Peeves the polterguist. "PEEVES Ahh!!!" "Are you ok Proffesor?" asks Hermione "Yes I'll be just fine once all this is picked up." As Hermione looked down she noticed all her teachers transmogufiring teaching materials amd offered to help pick them up. "Thank you Hermione." "Your Welcome Proffesor. But I must really be going." "When do you have me today?" "Fourth period." "Well I'll see you then." "Second period, damn this day is going slow." groans Ron. "Will you shut up I'm trying to listen to Proffesor Quricks lecture of the Defense Against Dark Arts. Harry you should be listening too you have had some run-ins with Dark Arts before." hushes Hermione. "Yea don't remind me." says Harry a little too loudly. "Do you have something to share with the class Mr.Potter? How 'bout you Ms.Granger? No, then I suggest you listen to the rest of the lecture. Mr.Potter see me after class." "What did I do?" Harry whispered to Ron after Proffesor Qurick turned his back. "I don't know but Hermione doesn't have to stay after too." "That's because she's a goody- goody." says Harry. "I heard that Harry." starts Hermione but trails off when she notices Proffesor Qurick turned back around. "Finally a free period." says Harry with a peck of joy. "Your telling me I can't wait to play some wizard chess." says Ron with a grin. "You know you'll lose Ron." said Hermione. "Look who's talking." Ron shot back at her with his voice sounding a little more harsh than intended. "You can't even play." he said with some hidden force behind it. "Shut up Ron, at least I'm gonna pass." "I'll pass." "Yea if you cheat off Harry or me." "Ha ha that was almost as funny as your face." Ron blurted out not half meaning what he said. That blew the last straw with Hermione. She stomped off to her room mumbling curses under her breath. 


	2. The Unknown

Harry Potter and the Secrecy Within

I do realize that I did not include the Great Feast in the first chapter and there is a reason for it but I will hold that off until later.

Chapter 2: The Unknown

As Hermione stalked off towards the girls dorm she heard Harry shouting counter curses to the curse she just hurled at Ron. 

"What was that," Ron gasped, "She just broke like 12 rules."

"I don't know Ron, maybe shes just been overly stressed, like all the stress she's had since First year has finally caught up with her."

"Weird most definately weird."

Hermione reached the fifth girls dorm and suddenly collapsed at the door. Ron and Harry heard the loud thud as Hemione hit the floor. They both rushed towards the girls staircase and it immediately collapsed into a slippery ramp that could not be walked up. 

Ron swore under his breath and Harry performed the "Wingardium Levosia" charm on himself and floated above the ramp up the girls staircase. He found Hermione rolled up in a ball by the fifth years dorm. 

She looked up into Harry's eyes and just from the look on her face clearly shown that she had no idea where she was or what ust happened. 

Forgetting that he still held the "Wingardium Levosia" charm on himself he used it on Hermione and he slid down the stair hitting Hermiones head on the wall twice trying to maintain his hold on her with the charm.

Ron had his wand drawn as Harry glided down the staircase with Hermione in tow. 

"Hermione what's wrong? What happened?" Ron managed to spew out over his rising emotions. 

At that same moment Ginny came skipping down the girls stairs happy as could be until she saw Harry and Ron milling over Hermione.

"Oh.......," Ginny gasped, "What in the world happened?" She noticed Hermione had a swollen knee and was bleeding from the head.

Harry conjured a strecher, levitated it, and ran as fats as he could with it to the hospital wing.

"My Merlin, what happened to this girl?," Madame Pomfrey shreeked.

"We don't know, she collapsed on the girls stairs in the tower," Harry said.

"You never do bring good news Mr. Potter." 

"Sorry," Harry tried with a weak smile.

"She's not too bad but she'll need to spend the night." 

"May we stay," Ron asked eagerly.

"Not tonight you two should be getting back to your tower it's almost curfew."

"Alright, but we'll be here tomorrow as early as possible." Ron said as he looked at Hermione one last time before Madame Pomfrey shut the curtain surrounding Hermiones bed.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron as they entered through the portrait hole after giving the Fat Lady the password, Orange Pops.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said blushing slightly.

" 'May we stay' please madame Pomfrey we'll be quiet, just intil she wakes up." Harry said mocking Ron.

Ron walked up the stairs quietly followed by Harry and finally when they reached the fifth years room Ron walked over to his four-poster bed and threw one of his bed pillows at Harry.

"Hey...." Harry shouted.

"Go to bed." Interupted Ron.

"Fine but we'll settle this in the morning," joked Harry.

The next morning when Harry woke Ron was not in the room nor in the common room. Hermione was there how ever and she told Harry the same thing she said she told Ron that she was not ready to answer questions. Harry told eher that was fine with him and that she could tell him if and when she was ever ready. Hermione and Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione spotted Ron at on end of the Gryffindor table piling his plate high with sausage and eggs.

"Hi," Ron spewed through a mouthful of toast and orange juice.

"Hi." Hermione said cheerful but that was all she said until a conversation was started by Neville ten minutes later.

Ginny arrived right when Neville started talking about his toad, Trevor. Ginny nearly spewwed orange juice half way across the Great Hall when she over heard Neville say that he wanted to take Ginny on a private walk later that day to the edge of the Quidditch field and maybe talk under the bleachers. Ginny blushed a color close to that of fushia when she heard Neville mention the bleachers, where everyone knew anyone that was a couple made out nearly every night. 

Harry also over heard Neville saying this and felt and angry pull from the pit of his stomache and mumbled under his breath, wand pointed at Neville, and said the words he thought would never come across his lips for a fellow Gryffindor "Accio wand" and Neville wand slipped from his robes without him knowing.

"Great," Harry thought when he reaches for his wand he will find nothign and get "F's" for all of his classes to day and he won't be able to open the private section under the bleachers known to the students as "Make out central. I'll leave it on his pillow for tonight maybe he'll get the point that he is not to be with Ginny."

Harry slid quietly from the boring conversation of the Gryffindor table to the Head table to speak with Hagrid. Hagrid was done with his breakfast also and invited Harry to come down to his hut to see the new creatures he got for their next Care of magical Creatures class.

"Hagrid!!!" Harry stampered as he walked into the pen behind Hagrids hut. "Don't you remeber what happened last time we had hippogrifs in class?"

"Now 'Arry Malfoy will not be in my class today. He caused enough trouble last time I 'ad one and this time 'i'll be no different."

"What do you mean Malfoy won't be in class today?"

"I made sure 'e would be kept busy with Flinch today 'e was given detention for an "overdue" library book that was taken out in 'is third year. And plus 'Arry it's not a 'ippogrifs it's an Unknown."

"Thats the name of it: Unknown?"

"Ya bet 'Arry. When it was discovered no one knew a thing about it until 15 years later and it got the name Unknown because no one knew anything about it." 

"I see." Harry said still a little confused but disregarded it without a single care.

Harry saw the rest of his year coming up over the grass to Hagrids hut so he knew it was time for class. 

"I forgot my book," Harry mumbled. Then his eyes lit up again. "Accio Care of Magic Creatures book." Harry bellowed. 

In Gryffindor tower Harrys Care of magic Creatures book sturred and then raised off Harrys desk and out the fifth years window towards Hagrids hut. Harry raised his arm and caught the book with ease. Hagrid laughed and told Harry they didn't need their books today so Harry simply reversed the spell with a banishing charm he had learned in second year.

The rest of Harry's year showed up just after he banished the book.

Hermione and Ron were bickering as usual.

"Good things were back to normal," Harry though.

As Harry walked towards the pen again he felt a strange feeling overwhelm him the one that he felt only when he was in Treawnleys presence. He fell hard and fast to the ground. The Unknown saw this walked over and revieled its true form to Harry....a silver stag just like Harrys patronus.


	3. Anigmus in Training

Harry Potter and the Secrecy Within

Chapter 3: Anigmus in Training

Harry stumbled backwards. "You...your a stag...just like my..pat..patronus." Harry mumbled.

The Silver stag/Unknown looked puzzled at Harry.

"You can see my true form it?" It asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"And you understand me you must have the Anigmus form of a silver stag. Please show me." The stag asked.

"I can't I'm not an anigmus yet. But my patronus is a silver stag." Harry told the magical creature.

"Yes but even so, you will become a stag when you become an anigmus, those who are stag anigmus are the only ones who can see my true form and they are the only ones who can talk to me aside from other stags or Unknowns. I suggest you try to become an anigmus soon." 

The giant stag yawned as it settled down for a long sleep. Hagrid was staring at Harry when Harry looked up and around at his Care of Magical Creatures class. 

"Were you speaking Parseltounge again 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"No, why was I speaking another language?"

"Yes."

"May I be excused Hagrid I believe I should see Dumbledore now. He should be able to enlighten me about this."

"Sure 'Arry you probably have learned more during your talk with the Unknown than I will teach in the entire lesson. There will be no need to come back later for a reteaching of the lesson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry walked up to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledores private chambers.

"Lemon drops." Harry said and the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing the spiraling staircase to Dumbledores office. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry bellowed as he walked into his office.

"Caw-Caw" Fawkes screeched.

Dumbledore appeared in the doorway between his bathroom and the main area of his office.

"Harry! Haven't seen you since the Great Feast."

"Dumbledore, are you ok, we didn't have a Great Feast this year you said it took to much time and energy away from the student work and that the Professors requested it be cancelled this year." Harry stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about Harry we had a Feast this year?!" 

Harry ran over to the fireplace and through some floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Madam Pomfrey." A few seconds later she materialized in the fireplace and Harry explained what had just happened. She dematerialized from the fire and within a minute was standing in the doorway. 

"Floo Saint Mungos Harry." She stated plainly.


	4. St Mungo's, First Floor

Harry Potter and the Secrecy Within

Chapter 4: St. Mungos, First Floor.

Harry ran back to the fireplace and threw in more floo powder. 

"Saint Mungos," He shouted.

Within ten seconds a Medi-witch materialized in the fire. 

"St. Mungos, largest and most well kept Wizarding Hospital in the magical realm. How may we be of service?" The Medi-witch said cheerfully. 

Harry was unsure how to reply but tried his best.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter, my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is having something wierd happening to him we are at Hogwarts and our school Medi-witch is having trouble containing him and is un sure if or how to treat him." 

"Honey, step back I am sending some Medi-witches right now." The old witch told Harry.

She dematerialized and three other Medi-witches and a Medi-wizard came out of the green flames.

"I can tell exactly what he has just from this," The one stampered, "He won't be contained by conventional methods so forget the strecher just yet, Kriphook."

The witch shot a full body bind at Dumbledore and he fell to the floor with a loud Boom, waking some of the pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses.

"Please do keep it down in here or you will both recieve detentions," One sleepy and obviously delerious past headmistress chanted falling back to a rythmic snore.

"Alright, I assume you two will accompany Mr. Dumbledore to the hospital." The wizard named Kriphook said looking at Madam pomfrey and Harry.

Harry was about to speak up when Madam Pomfrey decided to.

"Mr. Potter, here, will accompany you I have duties to fufill here and the Deputy-Headmistress must be informed now off with you, and Harry dear please floo the Hospital wing here when you get any news I'm sure Minerva will be waiting anxiously with me." 

"All right," Harry finally mumbled.

"Then lets go get Mr. Dumbledore checked in at St. Mungos." Kriphook said anxious to get Dumbledore adequate treatment before his condition would have the chance to worsen. "I believe now is the time for the strecher," Kriphook continued as he conjured one before their eyes, "Wingardium Levosia," He finished and Dumbledores stiff body lying on the strecher rose. 

Harry threw some more floo powder into the fire and allowed Kriphook to go befor him, and then a Medi-witch, next himself, and finally the last two Medi-witches came out of the fireplace into the First Floor of St. Mungos together.

Harry had been instructed to wait for them and tell them they were relieved of this duty and he would be off to room Two-Fourty-Nine if anyone from Hogwarts wanted to contact him or their Headmaster.

Harry ran down the corridor and into a private room, "What's wrong with him?" He asked the nearest Medi-witch.

"Honey, please go wait in the main lobby he will most likely be staying the night, if not a few days." She politely told Harry, who reluctant to this request did as he was told and trudgged to the main waiting area.

Minerva, followed by Flitwick and Snape apparated into the lobby right where Harry was sitting. 

"Professors," Harry shouted jumping up.

"Harry," Minerva nearly shouted as well but contained herself, "Why aren't you in with Dumbledore?"

"They asked for all visitors to 'please stay in the lobby' and they would come get us when he was able to take visitors." Harry explained.

"What?" Flitwick bellowed, "I will not allow this to happed, what room Harry, I'll hex every one of them to get to Dumbledore. Snape believes he has the right potion and we are damn well going to give it a shot."

Harry was shocked not only was this the first time he had ever seen Professor Flitwick get angry but he swore infront of Harry as well. Through all of this though Harry managed to mumble out "Two-Fourty-Nine."

"NO, I will not have this either, Flitwick sit down or I will put a full body bind on you." Minerva choked out.

Now people waling by patients, visiotrs, and Medi-witches alike were staring. Harry tried to mellow the conversation.

"What potion have you brought, Professor Snape?" Harry asked quietly, full aware that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"One that was just approved by the Ministry, it's called Opinesium, a very powerful potion which effects are similar to that of a cure-all potion mixed with unicorn blood but without the cursed half life."

"Oh," Was all Harry managed to spew out of his mouth before Kriphook appeared again.

"Ok, Mr.Potter," Kriphook started but noticed McGonagol, Snape, and Flitwick, "Who are you?" He demenaded of them.

"Professors McGonagol, Snape, and Flitwick, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagol politely gestured amonst the three professors. "And you are....?"

"Simeon Kriphook Medi-wizard of St. Mungos, also one of Dumbledores service during his stay here. How may I help?"

"We would like to see our headmaster." Flitwick said rudely.

"If he is avaliable to take visitors." Minerva interjected before Flitwick could continue. "We have also brought the new Ministry approved Opinesium potion from the finest potionsmaster in Great Britain."

Kriphook was angered by Flitwicks blatent direspect for a Medi-wizrd and responded very harshly, "You think we do not have that potion here? We were the very first to know it was approved and the first to get our hands on some. _And_ Dumbledore is not able to take visitors right now. I will however leave his wand with the young Mr. Potter to keep safe while Dumbledore is staying at St. Mungo's."

"What?" Minerva and Harry both choked out at the same time.

"Mr. Potter was with Dumbledore at the time of his first attack of his illness and he will be the keeper of Dumbledores wand until Dumbledore himself can use it."

"NO," Minerva shouted, "He is under my watch and my rule as Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, he will NOT be the keeper of Dumbledores wand. I will see to it that it is locked up securely behind private chambers."

"Kriphook drew his own wand and mumbled under his breath "Morpheus depoies securious. Now I'd like to see you try to take that wand from Mr. Potter. You will not be able to only Mr. Potter has the power to handle it, if he sets it down a blinding green light will suround it and it can not be lifted by magical or muggle ways. Mr.Potter if you would please demonstrate. Hold out your arm and Professor McGonagol please try to remove it from his hand."

"Oh this is rediculous," She said as she moved for the wand with her hand but could not remove it from Harrys' hand. "Accio Dumbledores wand." Nothing happened. "Wingardium Levosia," Again nothing happened. The wand was stuck to Harrys hand.

"Now Mr. Potter if you will please set the wand down on the ground and let Miss McGonagol try again." Kriphook said fighting off a laugh.

Harry did as he was told and Professor McGonagol tried again to pick it up but her hand was only surrounded by a green light. "Accio Dumbledores wand." She said and again nothing, "Wingardium Levosia," She tried next but again nothing. "Well," She said finally giving up, "Harry is the wands keeper while Dumbledore is ill. I have business to attend to and Mr. Potter you will be coming back to Hogwarts with me; Snape, Flitwick you two will stay here and owl me when Dumbledore is ready for vistitors."

She walked over to the fireplace threw in some floo powder and jumped in followed by Harry they both emerged in her office.

"Harry," she told him throwing a shawl over her shoulder, "We're going to Hogsmeade to talk in the Three Broomsticks about all this you have missed dinner and you look like you could use a butter beer.

Harry and Professor McGonagol walked out of her office toward the Great Hall and out the front doors. She whistled and the Unknown of Hagrids ran to her. 

Harry mouthed "Not now/" To the creature and it nodded.

"I'm too tired to walk so we will ride." Minerva said as she conjured a carriage behind the Unknown. "To Hogsmeade." She told the beast and off it took with them in full tow.


	5. Butterbeers With McGonagol

Harry Potter and the Secrecy Within

Chapter 5: Butterbeers With McGonagol?

Harry and Professor McGonagol arrived in Hogsmeade shortly after their departure from Hogwarts.

"Well," Harry started, "Where are we off to?"

"The Three Broomsticks," McGonagol replied dryly.

Harry tried a more subtle approach, "I'm sorry." He said meekly.

McGonagol glared at Harry over her spectacles. "Sorry.........sorry, Mr. Potter? Thats all you have to say?" She turned the opposite direction of the Three Broomsticks and walked down the street. Harry ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked with alarmed interest.

"Just go along with me, we're being followed." Minerva stated flatly under her breath.

They briskly turned a corner and Minerva snatched Harrys hand and disapparated to a small flat on the out-skirts of Diagon Alley. McGonagol pulled Harry out of the flat and into a deserted hallway. She ran at full speed with Harry half-running and being half-pulled. McGonagol stopped inside a building Harry had always been fasinated with. On the front of the building were inscribed in the stone archway, "Enter Stranger but take Heed, Of What Awaits the Sins of Greed, For Those Who Take But Do Not Earn, Must Pay Dearly in Their Turn. So if You Seek Beneath Our Floors, A Treasur That Was Never Yours, Thief You Have Been Warned Beware Of Finding More Than Treasure There."

"Why are we in Gringotts?" Harry asked out of breath.

McGonagol did not answer. She simply walked up to one of the many front desk and produced a key card. The goblin only nodded and did not speak a word. He got out from his desk and motioned for Minerva and Harry to follow him. They walked the entire first floor to a security check point when Minerva slid her card under a magically enhanced key reader. The huge gate that towered before them glowed a magnificent green. The color of the gate was exactly the color of Harrys' eyes. The goblin walked ahead of them directly into the gate and disappeared. Minerva and Harry followed closely behind and the gate turned yellow behind them, then an deep crimson and finally turned back into the towering magically enhanced steel gate they had seen moents before.

"Here," The goblin bellowed, "You will find many rooms similar to Hogwarts' room of requirement, but these rooms have so many charms and hexes placed upon them only a fool would try to enter on without a key card and the required service of a Gringotts employed goblin."

"Which room is ours?" Minerva asked in a high-pitched nervous voice.

"Look above the doorway and you will see names. Actually the only thing you will be able to make out on any door except for yours in gobblish."

"Gobblish?" Minerva repeated.

"Yes, the language of the goblins. Well I must be off to get back to my desk, when you are finished do the same thing as you did at the gate as you did when coming in, except the colors will go in a backwards sequence." 

And with that the goblins snapped two of its long fingernails together and disappeared.

"Well we had better start looking for our door." McGonagol stated as if it were the most complex thing ever to have been thought up in the entire world.

Harry wanted to smack her and say something like "Duh what else would we do?" but he didn't. Instead he simply started walking down the long corridor. 

"This is rediculous," Harry finally said after 20 minutes of searching. He pulled out his wand and said "letras expectras mortimus." Far down the hallway a door lit up in an illuminating orange that blinded the hallways unsuspecting travelers, which were few.

"What did you just do Mr. Potter?" McGonagol hissed at Harry.

"Found our door, it's the orange one." Harry said like a little smart ass.

"Really, Mr. Potter I mearly assumed you blew something up down there. Anyways lets go." Minerva spewed at Harry.

As soon as th door close behind Minerva and Harry they looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"That was great Harry." McGonagol said to Harry.

"Thanks I wasn't sure of what was happening but when you blew up about the door I knew we were being monitored. I was already aware that we were being followed but I didn't realize you wanted them to think we were actually going to discuss private matters."

"Now I know that we will be followed out of here also so I want one of us levitating the other out so it looks like we came to have a little dueling practice outside of Hogwarts."

"But how will they know we were "dueling"?" Harry asked blatently.

"I cast a spell to rearrange some of the letters on the door. It now reads "Dueling practice being held do not enter under any circumstance without the proper charms cast upon yourself. In this case a good charm to cast before entering would be Protego." 

"You did all that within the seconds of walking through the doorway?" Harry aked in disbelief.

"Yes Mr. Potter, now tell me all of what you know about Dumbledores illness.

A/N Thanxs for the reviews to you people who do review. I love you all.


End file.
